By interacting with a set-top-box (STB), a user may select channels or programs on a television that is connected to the STB, adjust display characteristics of the television, and/or perform other interactive functions related to viewing multimedia content. A remote control may be used to transmit signals that represent key depressions/input selections to the STB via infrared light, for example.